fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurgos
|ailments = |weaknesses = }} Aurgos is a species of large and powerful Flying Wyvern that roams the world, they are known for their high adaptability to any environment. Physiology The Aurgos have a glossy Red and Yellow carapace on top and gray sales on the bottom, it possesses a long body similar in build to that of a Seregios or Astalos, adopting a quadrupedal stance while walking, its head resembles that of a seahorse, with a sharp glossy shell on top, their wing membranes are short and useless and its tail is long and segmented, resembling a gigantic spine. When resting, it stands in a bipedal form and closes its wings, resembling a gargoyle, the monster is usually covered in a layer of moss that may make it look like part of the scenery were not for its massive size. Information Abilities Aurgos can't fly, they have powerful organs that can store large quantities of heat, which is gathered by its glass-like carapace that acts as solar panels, although it can store large amounts of heat, it can deplete it very quickly, thus it burns off the moss layer when fighting to keep a constant supply, they can release energy in a blinding flash. They can use their stored energy in many ways, most commonly by attacking with a powerful fire beam, or to melt or burn the floor it is standing by burrowing its tail and releasing steam from its holes. Its most notable ability is known as the Deathstare Pin, in which Aurgos will put its head close to its target and and quickly flash its shells to confuse the victim, during this time the tail will be burrowed under the target constantly emitting damaging hot steam. Its large body is used as a weapon, albeit these monsters are slower from their sheer size, being crushed under its feet or punched by the monster will almost instantly knock out most hunters. After the floor becomes weaker from the heat, placed bombs will sink and the Aurgos will also burrow parts of its body and attack like a Leviathan. In G-Rank it can paralyze targets by biting, when its life is endangered, it will enter a final state of rage in which the energy absorbed is instantly expelled, creating a fiery coat over the monster which increases its melee damage but disables the use of its laser, it is, in fact, slowly storing bits of energy to release a last attack in which it creates a giant ball of fire that leaves a crater, if it dies before firing it, it will be fired towards the sky where it will appear as a second sun until it escapes the atmosphere and runs out of air. Materials Trivia *Its name comes from Argonaut, in the sense that it travels new land, Áurea, due to its Golden gleam and Gargoyle, due to its rocky appareance and stance taken when perched. *It is considered an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. *The first long distance sight of Aurgos was during its resting time, Guild Explorers noted the sight of a giant Flying Wyvern with a rock-like shell perched on the edge of a hill, when hunters were sent to investigate further, it was revealed that the rocky shell was moss that hardened on top of its actual body, the wyvern went into a rampage which melted this moss layer, revealing a glossy red and yellow carapace that reflected sunlight, the hunters did not return, their fate was unknown until a search party found burnt human corpses near the sleeping wyvern. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:YukiHerz